Chipp Zanuff
Summary Chipp Zanuff (チップ=ザナフ, Chippu Zanafu) is a character in the Guilty Gear series, who was first introduced in Guilty Gear. A drug dealing child in the streets of America, his life changed as a man named Tsuyoshi took him in his care and trained him in the arts of Ninjutsu, possibly out of admiration for his master Chipp himself insists that he is Japanese. Later on he became the president of his own country and took on Answer as his personal assistant. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A, possibly 3-A Name: Chipp Zanuff Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ninja, President of the Eastern Chipp Nation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with his arm blade, Skilled ninja (Stealth, infiltration, use of kunai/shuriken, etc.), Skilled hand-to-hand fighter, Invisibility (Via Tsuyoshishiki Meisei, can make himself invisible), Afterimage Creation (Via Gamma Blade which can stop its opponent temporarily), Teleportation (Can teleport to short distances), Elemental Manipulation (Air, Fire, Ice and Lightning), Chi Manipulation (Expert of using ki), Duplication (Can duplicate himself to confuse the opponent), Magic as Information Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can sense kilometers away), Supernatural Luck (Shown to be extremely lucky, able to know Sanctus Populi's plan and save Ky by sheer dumb luck), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to hit souls), Surface Scaling (Can stick to walls) and Acrobatics Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+ (Potemkin held Chipp's strength in high enough regard that he suggested to him to become a bodyguard for Gabriel) | At least Multi-Continent level+, possibly Universe level (Stronger than before and able to breifly fight against Ky and Bedman) Speed: Relativistic+ (Superior to Bridget and Millia) | At least Relativistic+, possibly Massively FTL+ (Can briefly keep up with Bedman) Lifting Strength: Class P | Class P Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+ | At least Multi-Continent Class+, possibly Universal Durability: Multi-Continent level+ (Took a hit from Potemkin) | At least Multi-Continent level+, possibly Universe level (Took a hit from Bedman) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: His armblade, some shuriken, and kunai. Intelligence: Skilled fighter, president of the Eastern Chipp Nation. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Alpha Blade:' Chipp dashes while slicing his opponent and then appears behind them. This can also be used off of Walls. *'Beta Blade:' An uppercut move where Chipp uses his blade arm to strike. *'Gamma Blade:' Chipp summons a ghost like afterimage of himself to trap his opponent. This can also cancel out projectiles. *'Tsuyoshishiki Meisei:' Another tool in his arsenal where he can make himself invisible. *'Tsuyoshishiki Ten'i:' Using this technique Chipp can teleport himself anywhere in combat. *'Genrouzan:' An illusionary technique wherein Chipp makes himself invisible with leaves following him to grab his opponent. *'Resshou:' A starting punch. Can be followed up with specific attacks. *'Rokusai:' A follow up to Resshou, where Chipp does a grounded sweep attack. *'Senshuu:' Another follow up attack to Resshou. Chipp jumps and does an overhead kick attack. *'Shinkirou:' A possible ender to the follow ups, where he jumps into the air with a kick with leaves following him. This is useful for getting on walls. *'Shuriken:' Chipp throws out a shuriken from his hand to attack his opponent from range. Overdrives: *'Zansei Rouga:' An overdrive that makes Chipp slash at his opponent from several directions with his sheer speed and thus propell them into the air, ending it with a final strike to ground his enemy. *'Ryuu Yanagi:' Only usuable midair. Chipp throws out tons of Kunai to keep his enemy in pressure or deal alot of damage with the barrage of Kunai. *'Banki Mesai:' Chipp overwhelms his opponent with incredibly fast punches ending it with a Beta Blade. Instant Kill: *'Raisetsudan:' Chipp starts the technique by channeling his afterimages, which then start shooting shurikens at their opponent. Chipp then summons a powerful Lightning strike to finish it. Key: Pre-Xrd | Post-Xrd Gallery File:Gg_cs_ch.png|Chipp in the first Guilty Gear. File:Ggxx_cs_ch.png|Chipp in Guilty Gear XX. File:Ggxxac_cs_ch.png|Chipp in Guilty Gear XX Λ Core. 155922296341528619.png|Chipp in Guilty Gear Isuka File:Chiprevelator.png|Chipp in Guilty Gear Xrd Revelator. 41723ef462d384cdd6d4c5b1752df33f.jpeg|Chipp Guilty Gear XX official artwork Ggxplus_mm_18a.jpg|Chipp Guilty Gear X official artwork File:Guilty Gear - Suck a Sage (Chipp Zanuff theme) File:GGXX Reload Korean Version (Chipp's Theme) File:Guilty Gear Xrd Sign Original Soundtrack - Flash Hider (Chipp Zanuff theme) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Information Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Arc System Works